prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Westmoreland
You may be looking for his counterpart in the "Prison Break: The Conspiracy". Charles Westmoreland, Jr. (more commonly known and referred to as "D.B. Cooper") was one of Fox River's longest-serving inmates, having served thirty-two years. Biography Background Before he was jailed in Fox River, he ran under the name of "D.B. Cooper" as an aircraft hijacker who, on November 24, 1971, after receiving a ransom payout of $5,000,000, leapt from the back of a Boeing 727 as it was flying over the Pacific Northwest somewhere over the southern Cascades. The case was never solved, however, he was arrested for something else rather than the hijack. To keep thing quiet, the government announced that only a million was stolen.His wife died soon after leaving his daughter near-orphan (1x11) A grandfather clause in the prison's policy allowed him to keep a grey cat named Marilyn. The DOC had repeatedly attempted to transfer Westmoreland to other facilities, though he was unwilling to leave Marylin behind and became adept at using legal loopholes to block his transfers. According to a news article appearing in Michael's apartment, he is 59 years old at the time of the series. Many people, including Michael Scofield came to believe that he may have been the infamous airline hijacker D.B. Cooper. At first Charles denies this (1x1) but later confesses to Michael by showing him a one hundred dollar bill from the hijacking. (1x11) Season 1 A relatively quiet and gentle man, Westmoreland took great pains to stay out of other people's business, including Michael's escape attempt, despite Michael's efforts to recruit him. He and Captain Brad Bellick enjoyed a mutual respect for many years until Westmoreland refused to tell Bellick what he'd seen after a guard was murdered outside Westmoreland's cell during a prison riot. Shortly thereafter, Westmoreland found Marylin dead in his cell. Westmoreland quietly retaliated by starting a fire in the guards' break room and making it appear as if Bellick's negligence had caused the fire. This also allowed Michael and the P.I. crew access to the guard's room in order to dig a hole for their escape. Upon learning that he would not be allowed to visit his terminally-ill daughter until after her death, Westmoreland became desperate to escape. He finally confirmed that he was D.B. Cooper by showing Michael a one hundred dollar bill matching the serial number of the first bill from the fabled hijacking. (1x11) Westmoreland attacked Bellick when Bellick discovered the hole the team dug in the guards' room. He successfully subdued Bellick but was severely wounded by a piece of glass. During the escape, he collapsed in the infirmary from loss of blood. He told Michael to go on without him, but not before revealing the location of the D.B. Cooper money (under a silo at the Double K Ranch, just outside of Tooele, Utah), and revealing that sum was $5 million, rather than the one million generally assumed. He is later found dead by Warden Pope. Post-Death Season 2 The Fox River Eight spend much of their time after the escape searching for the money. Season 4 Charles returns in Episode 15 'Going Under' in Michael's Dream to reveal some of the information on Scylla. Personality and traits Category:Killed by Brad Bellick Westmoreland, Charles Westmoreland, Charles Westmoreland, Charles